Human nature
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2x1]Peu importe le lieu, hein ? Pas si sûr... XD. Le bonheur peut se trouver au détour d'un...


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, humour, romantique MAIS particulier (et pas particulièrement romantique, notez la différence !), yaoi. Si ça pause un problème…**

**Rating : **R, c'est chaud mine de rien. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

**Couple : **TRES 1x2x1

**Résumé: des lendemains qui chantent ? « lendemain matin » d'une première fois… mais avec son lot de réalisme XD**

Et pour toi **ma Lilith, pour te remercier pour tout et de m'avoir prêté ton clavier. Et pour ceux qui ont lu « La Berceuse » : ça devrait vous faire un bien fou !**

**Mercis particuliers**** : à mon petit poulpe (raaah et c Hadès, pas Arès XD), Dark setsuna, tite clôtho (j'aime ton lyrisme !), Chun, Gayana, Fuu et Kaze (à qui je rends la baffe comme je peux, je peux pas trop lever le bras XD), Kaoru et Florinoir. Vous avez le pourquoi du comment de la berceuse à la fin, comme promis.**

**La suite de mes fics : je ne vous oublie pas et je ne donne pas de date : en ce moment tout se ligue contre moi XDD et je suis désolée. C'est pour bientôt, comme ça je ne vous et je ne me porte pas plus la poisse que je ne l'ai, déjà !**

**Clin d'œil et câlin à ma lunanamoi (juste le coup de la panne XD)**

* * *

* * *

**Human**** nature**

**¤**

**Pov**** de ? Hôtel Formule 1 (mode Gundam, plus cheap tu meures), 21 mars AC 205**

¤

_Il fait beau, il fait bleu…_

_C'est un jour merveilleux…_

'tain on se les pèle grave.

C'est un jour magnifique pour aimer.

_C'est un jour magnifique pour s'aimer._

Il y a des jours comme ça

des jours…

où l'on est vraiment…

à l'ouest.

J'ai un sourire béat.

_Non je ne connais pas l'histoire du con qui dit non._

_Ça se voit autant que ça ?_

Hier soir, j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Avec un partenaire aussi prévenant qu'une barre de fer.

_Normal c'était la première fois._

Il s'y est pris comme un manche

_Moi aussi, d'ailleurs._

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Enfin si, à peu près, mais il ne suffit pas d'entrer dans une serrure._

Et pour toutes premières fois,

hommes et femmes sont égaux_ devant une règle ancestrale _:

si on ne sait pas parfaitement ce qu'on fait,

si on n'est pas bien équipés,

_c'est__ l'apocalypse._

¤

On a eu mal

tous les deux.

Nous étions puceaux, excités comme des puces,

véritables pucerons dans ce lit double aux draps blancs et aux couvertures rêches.

_De toutes façons elles ont volé pendant l'action._

_Ah, les joies de l'hôtel 1ère classe…_

On se faisait la guerre :

nos corps roulaient l'un contre l'autre

nous nous léchions, nous chevauchions ardemment,

notre course effrénée freinée

par la séparation

entre les deux matelas collés

côtes à côtes.

_Aie mes côtes._

_Aie mes reins._

_Aie mon dos dans la fente laissée par les matelas._

Aie… hmmm le poids de son corps sur moi

me fait oublier que j'ai mal.

_Parfait, moi ? Pas mon style, pas mon job._

J'ai besoin d'être distrait pour oublier… les inconvénients.

Et son corps sur le mien me fait oublier bien des choses…

_Ou__ mon corps sur le sien le rend loquace…_

_Il parle tout en souffle._

_Ses ongles ras se font griffes._

_Il bouge et le sommier crisse._

_En moi comme en lui… hmm…_

_En moi comme en lui,_

_les__ mouvements sont les mêmes._

_Tous les deux fous et beaucoup trop pressés._

_Jeunes._

_Mais c'était bon._

_On avait besoin de ça._

_C'était bon _

_en__ lui_

_comme__ en moi._

_Reviens te coucher…_

_¤_

On s'est laissés aller au désir.

_De vraies bêtes,_

_de__ vrais blaireaux._

Pas de « je t'aime », non, pourquoi faire ?

Depuis quand on se faisait de grandes déclarations avant le passage à l'acte ?

_Pas forcément…_

On se connaît depuis x temps,

de A à Z,

sous toutes les coutures.

_On se connaît vraiment depuis trois ans…_

On a eu des anicroches, on a gagné deux trois guerres.

On a même eu le temps de se frapper, de régler des trucs entre deux coups de poings.

Et à compter les points.

_Parlant de point, c'est mon tour…_

_C'est mon tour de te faire l'amour…_

_Reviens au lit…_

¤

On s'entendait comme loups et tigre.

On pouvait à peine se sentir.

C'était loin d'être le coup de foudre.

J'aime les femmes et lui aussi.

Nos ex - épouse pour moi, petite amie pour lui - étaient heureuses avec nous et nous aussi.

Nous aimions les femmes oui, sincèrement.

Réléna et Hilde ont été sincèrement aimées et choyées.

Nous les aimions infiniment,

_mais__ nous n'étions pas amoureux._

C'est ce qu'elles nous ont dit avant de nous quitter.

_Même discours mais pas au même moment._

« Elles méritaient plus qu'une flamme,

elles voulaient un incendie et se consumer.

Elles voulaient se sentir vivante et non pas être

juste bien. »

C'était injuste alors elles sont parties, à deux années d'intervalles.

_La mienne est partie la première, alors que nous étions partis pour durer._

_Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre…_

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut dire sans connaître._

_C'est fou ce que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…_

_Tout peut aller très bien et on peut quand même se quitter._

_On peut être trop heureux pour être honnête,_

_honnêtement_

¤

Entre temps elles nous avaient trompé mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça nous avait ravagé non plus.

Oui bien sûr on était un peu verts,

être trompé fait mal, se tromper encore plus.

_Ça remettait beaucoup de choses en questions,_

mais ce n'était pas le grand chambardement non plus.

Je n'ai pas noyé mon chagrin dans du scotch,

_juste__ dans le scotch-brite._

_Je suis devenu le roi de l'éponge et me suis lancé dans le nettoyage de printemps._

_Je me suis mis à nettoyer partout._

Vraiment partout.

Même dans ma vie.

_Si, si, ça m'a ravagé quand même._

_Pas autant que lui…_

_Pas autant que sa peau contre la mienne…_

_Le lit se tiédit…_

¤

Avec la vie que j'ai menée, je ne pensais pas qu'il me restait une once de fierté masculine.

J'ai fait des choses affreuses, des choses que seuls feraient des hommes sans honneur.

_A côté de ça, je ne suis pas Chang, l'honneur n'était pas ma motivation._

Apparemment elle avait la vie dure, ma fierté, contrairement à mon érection cette nuit.

Heureusement qu'on a remis ça plusieurs fois, sinon, disons que, avec la fulgurance de l'action

je faisais pitié.

Et lui aussi, il ne peut pas dire le contraire de toutes façons.

_Ou comment faire des feux d'artifice avec une mèche mouillée._

_…_

_Même joueur joue encore._

Petit problème de joystick.

_Euh…_

Non, il n'était pas PETIT mon problème

_et__ d'ailleurs il a été réglé._

_Dans la douleur certes, mais…_

Passons.

_Il a fallu du temps et nous n'en sommes qu'au premier niveau._

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec un homme et lui non plus.

Et s'il m'entend dire que SON problème est petit, il ne risque pas de revenir dans le lit…

_Nous les hommes pouvons être de vrais petits garçons_.

¤¤¤

AC 195 à AC 201 :

Il me trouvait con et imbuvable, je le trouvais fatigant et… fatigant.

Après la tentative de putsch de Dekim Barton, nous n'avons plus jamais travaillé ensemble.

Heureusement. On avait beau faire la paire, personnellement, je préférais bosser avec Quatre.

_Et lui avec Trowa._

_Question de feeling ?_

Non. On ne pouvait pas se sentir et c'était donc nettement plus simple de bosser avec n'importe qui,

pourvu que ce ne soit pas celui qu'on ne peut pas voir.

_Parfois, les affinités ne s'expliquaient pas._

Il aime les silences confortables, pas dérangeant.

J'aime le calme et la compromission.

Lui et moi étions beaucoup trop semblables pour travailler ensemble.

_Même si on se complétait, on se jetait à la gorge._

_Il y a toujours eu des tensions entre nous._

_On n'était jamais d'accord,_

_on__ remettait les décisions de l'autre en question._

_Même si on se sauve la vie…_

_On remet en question…_

_en__ contestant les décisions de celui que l'on n'accepte pas comme partenaire._

Bouffeur d'espace vital.

_Viens bouffer mon espace…_

_Reviens dans le lit, je pense très fort à toi_

_et__ les draps ne vont pas tarder à s'en souvenir…_

_¤_

On n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde, même si on s'était sauvés mutuellement.

Ceci étant, ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous revoir à diverses occasions.

Il faut dire que depuis quatre ans, je me suis mis au vert.

_Depuis mon divorce…_

Je me suis recyclé.

_Lui est devenu Preventers en AC 199 et quand il en a eu assez,_

_il__ s'est mis au vert avec moi._

_C'était il y a un an,_

_mais__ nous n'étions pas ensemble._

_Pas comme ça._

Marre des guerres des autres et des existences en dents de scie.

Les hommes pouvaient assumer eux-mêmes : quitte à être vivant, autant vivre pleinement.

_C'est elle qui me l'a appris_

_et__ c'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre…_

J'ai appris à être capricieux et à refuser d'être un jouet,

_même__ si à l'époque je prenais déjà mes propres décisions._

_Une marionnette sans fil, mais une marionnette quand même._

_Un Pinocchio à l'existence aussi humaine que celle de ses compagnons d'armes_

_devenus__ amis_

_dès__ lors que j'ai enfin mené_

_une__ vie d'Homme._

Une vie normale…

_J'ai aimé être marié, même si j'étais très jeune._

¤

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un passé particulier que je suis condamné à faire les mêmes choses,

à répéter les mêmes erreurs.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Je ne suis pas une victime._

Je ne suis plus un gosse

_et__ mon ex femme m'a appris à être moi-même._

En cela, je la remercie.

Je remercie mon ex chère et tendre d'avoir partagé sa chair et sa vie.

_Et je regrette de ne lui avoir donné que ce que j'avais._

Moi, sans artifices, livré avec des défauts de fabrication.

_Humain jusqu'aux ongles rongés,_

_aux__ cuvettes des WC non rabattues_

_et__ au rouleau non remplacé, quand il est terminé._

Mais on vit la situation plus facilement,

les petits défauts s'effacent quand les sentiments sont partagés.

_Même différemment…_

Merci d'avoir été amoureuse pour deux.

_Merci pour ton sourire et pour ta patience._

Merci de m'avoir trompé et de m'avoir quitté.

_Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire de moi-même._

¤

AC 202 :

La procédure entamée, je quittais tout.

J'en avais tellement assez de commettre erreurs sur erreurs que j'ai décidé de faire un métier

ou à coup sûr je pourrais les réparer.

J'ai fait les études pour et chemin faisant,

je me suis trouvé à le voir assez souvent,

la faculté n'étant pas très loin du QG des Preventers.

_On se croisait sans le vouloir._

_Quand il n'était pas en mission._

On a mangé ensemble quelques fois

et on a appris à se connaître nettement mieux.

Avec quelques années de plus, c'est beaucoup plus facile de faire connaissance,

de parler

d'être un peu moins… repoussant ? Froid ?

Introverti ?

Désagréable, même sans le vouloir ?

_Oui…_

Au début c'était bizarre, c'était à peine si on avait des choses à se dire.

_Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous passons des heures à nous parler non plus,_

_mais__ nos silences à tous les deux sont à présent dépourvus de gêne._

_Nous nous sommes compris._

Il m'a confié plus tard s'être engagé uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Par ennui et aussi… par culpabilité.

_Oui aussi._

¤

Plus tard il quittera les Preventers.

Pour être aussi libre que moi.

Pour ne pas avoir de sang dans sa nouvelle vie.

Pas de sang neuf sur les mains,

_pas__ de sang entre nous,_

pas de sang entre amis,

même s'il y en avait dans nos têtes.

Il n'a pas été capable et encore moins eu la volonté de partir,

_même__ pour elle_.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sang entre eux non plus,

ni de morts subites pour les séparer.

Et elle est partie, pensant qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Et il s'est senti vide…

_Mais pas anéanti._

Il a avancé quand même.

_C'est ce qu'il m'a dit il y a trois ans._

Le vieil adage populaire est vrai : se faire larguer rapproche.

Même les opposés.

_Même les semblables._

_Même deux hommes._

¤

_Et dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui…_

Alors que nous rejoignions Chang pour son enterrement de vie de garçon,

_Demain…_

Nous avons eu une panne de voiture.

Une.

Stupide.

Panne.

De voiture.

Au milieu de nulle part, à proximité d'un hôtel minable.

_Désert._

Il était trop tard pour la réparer et personnellement, j'avais sommeil.

Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu penser, je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection.

Loin de là.

En AC 205, je peux me permettre de faire passer mon sommeil avant ma voiture.

_Surtout que c'était la sienne._

Je peux me permettre d'avoir des désirs même si je n'étais pas forcément conscient de les avoir.

Je peux me permettre de vivre pour moi.

_Alors…_

Alors on a trouvé cet hôtel minable, à trois pas.

_Il ne restait qu'une chambre…_

On l'a louée.

On a posé nos affaires.

On s'est douché à l'extérieur.

On s'est déshabillé.

On s'est couché dans le lit double.

Et…

Allez savoir pourquoi, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas prémédité…

_Après avoir dormi un peu…_

Nos mains ont eu une volonté propre,

nos peaux se sont touchées et…

on l'a fait comme des lapins sous pile Duracell.

¤

Non ce n'était pas que les hormones, je me vois très mal y aller comme j'y suis allé

avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Ni lui, moi, même si on n'avait jamais discuté de ça.

Les hommes assument entre eux qu'ils sont hétérosexuels, les préférences sexuelles ne se demandent pas forcément.

En tous cas moi, je ne demande pas et on ne m'a jamais demandé.

A vrai dire je m'en fous un peu, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais sorti avec la terre entière,

même si j'ai connu d'autres femmes que la mienne.

_Première fois avec lui._

Résultat effrayant,

mais on a joui.

_Très fort… et très mal._

Oui quand même, y a eu des preuves, qu'on a eu vite fait d'effacer sinon c'était pas le pied.

_La jouissance…_

Ce n'est pas le plus important, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut en être fiers !

Je peux à peine me retourner dans le lit et lui s'est déjà levé pour faire dieu sait quoi.

Je sais que ça a été dur, j'ai entendu un mini juron quand il a tenté de s'asseoir sur le lit avant de se relever.

J'ai entendu un « si je m'attendais à ça » suivi d'un « ouch », suivi d'un sourire.

Un sourire ça s'entend.

_On en discutera plus tard…_

¤

_Là… là j'ai envie de lui et c'est tout. _

_Et j'y pense, et j'y pense…_

_Et je pense encore…_

C'était drôle.

_C'est drôle_

les inconvénients d'une première fois.

Les déconvenues et les coups du hasard,

les sourires dans le noir,

les soupirs… _les siens…_

_et__ je me souviens encore…_

Je sens les draps.

Je les sens sur mon corps

et je les renifle comme un chien en chaleur,

en quête de son odeur.

A la recherche de souvenirs de sa peau,

de l'empreinte de la mienne

et de ce qui fait nous deux.

Des traces de ce qui a fait qu'on a fait qu'un

plus d'une fois,

même si l'averse est passée plus d'une fois

et même s'il n'en reste plus rien ici même.

_Je recherche quand même._

Comme pour me prouver, par delà la douleur et l'engourdissement,

les ratages et les dérapages

_et__ le désir presque surréaliste…_

que ce que nous avons fait est bien réel.

¤¤¤

Il porte des traces de moi en son corps,

et je porte les siennes.

Nous ne sommes pas des professionnels

même si nous avons tous deux sortis nos guns

damn !

_Quelques échanges de feu_

_et__ quel feu…_

Parfois on rate son coup.

Nous avons beaucoup ri entre deux coups de reins maladroits

et deux grognements tout sauf esthétiques.

On a eu envie de se rapprocher et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

Sans prévoir.

Juste comme ça.

Tout ne peut être réfléchi.

Je ne suis pas un ordinateur et lui aussi.

_Parfois il faut se laisser aller…_

¤

Nos mains se sont cherchées et nos bouches accolées

ont permis à nos langues de battre des records de duel.

Au point de s'en faire mal à la mâchoire,

au point de rendre nos muqueuses faiblardes.

On a bien appris deux ou trois trucs en s'embrassant comme des bêtes

c'est que ce n'était pas notre truc.

_On aime prendre notre temps…_

A sa manière de mal me toucher et à ma manière de lui répondre,

j'ai compris le plus simplement du monde

qu'on s'était dans la peau.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour

mais en tous cas c'est bien plus que du sexe.

Et je souris dans ce lit qui n'est pas le mien

car en pensant à toi et à ces draps

Pour la première fois je me sens vide.

Et je te remercie pour ça.

_Je_

_Ressens_

_Très_

_Fort._

_J'ai envie de prendre mon temps._

¤

_J'ai besoin de penser à toi… _

et à nos petits faux pas de la nuit

_et__ un peu à nos vies d'avant ?_

pour oublier ton absence.

_Reviens dans le lit, Duo…_

Ça fait déjà dix minutes…

_Et j'ai faim, moi…_

Ah là porte s'ouvre.

C'est lui.

La pièce se réchauffe d'un seul coup.

Il revient dans le lit.

_Contre moi._

Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

_Ses cheveux sentent bon._

Il s'est douché… dans le couloir,

_La chambre est vraiment mais VRAIMENT minable…_

_J'ai quand même l'habitude des palais…_

Il m'embrasse…

… et nous recouvre de blanc

puis de ce couvre-lit rêche.

Il est frileux mais mon corps devrait suffire.

_Il a la mémoire courte._

* * *

Mais on oublie tout ça.

Le décor aussi merdique que mon vocabulaire de temps en temps.

Je ne parle presque plus comme un robot lobotomisé d'après lui.

_Ça l'excite quand je gémis, nettement plus stimulant qu'un Hn analogique._

_Même si on ne se refait pas…_

_Mais ce sera fait encore et encore…_

_On oublie…_

… la chambre trop ordinaire,

le cadre.

On oublie, parce qu'ici, il n'y a que nous qui comptons.

Je n'ai jamais rêvé de première fois, de roses, de champagne.

Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un homme.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de rêves, mais depuis que j'ai goûté à lui,

_même__ avec les erreurs et les fautes de goûts,_

j'en reprendrais encore et encore

et encore

_de__ son corps,_

_de__ lui._

_C'est un jour magnifique pour aimer._

_Normal la veille d'un enterrement de vie de garçon._

_Nous avons perdu tous deux notre virginité._

_Il m'a dit que c'était sa première fois aussi._

Pas de mots d'amour ? Mais ce sont nos corps qui chantent.

_Faux, bien sûr,_

faut juste le temps de s'accorder un peu, pourquoi se presser ?

Une mélodie désaccordée mais extraordinaire.

_J'ai envie de jouer, Duo_

et à ta manière de jouer avec mon corps du bout des doigts, je sens que toi aussi.

_Nous nous comprenons, même si on ne nous comprendrait pas._

Nos premiers faux-pas font du printemps la plus belle des saisons.

_Avant de rejoindre les autres._

_Avant que nous ne soyons noyés dans la foule et dans les festivités,_

avant de jouer à être amis devant nos propres amis,

_aime-moi__ encore…_

« Je t'aime… »

¤

Le chuchotement répond à la pensée.

Le gémissement du penseur se perd dans les soupirs

et dans les cris du sommier.

Les lendemains chantent et suent.

Les lendemains font mal.

Les lendemains sont humains

Et les lendemains s'aiment

envers et contre tout.

**¤**

_Il fait beau, il fait bleu._

_C'est un jour merveilleux._

_Nos premiers faux-pas font d'aujourd'hui._

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie._

**¤**

_C'est un jour magnifique pour s'aimer._

**¤**

Si Réléna ne m'avait pas quitté,

_si__ Duo et moi ne nous étions pas mieux connus,_

_puis__ bien plus tard, laissé aller,_

jamais je n'aurais repris mes études.

_Jamais rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé._

Jamais je n'aurais passé et obtenu ma licence de lettres modernes.

Jamais je n'aurais pu être écrivain.

Jamais je n'aurais pu vous conter, avec mes mots et un peu des siens,

_Duo…_

_Remercions aussi la courroie de distribution de nous avoir lâché en plein désert._

_(le compteur affichait plus de 100000 mais le baka sait tout, voyons, même être de mauvaise foi)_

Duo…

mon propre conte sans fées.

Ne change surtout pas, tu me fais sourire.

Tu me fais du bien.

Toi et… ma nouvelle vie.

¤

J'aime mon nouveau métier.

Je peux créer, à mon gré, mes propres happy ends.

Je peux gommer ou réparer mes erreurs et chasser mes angoisses sur un espace blanc.

_Mon jardin secret…_

Car sur le papier ou sur clavier alpha,

on peut réécrire l'histoire.

Même si, pour être aussi heureux avec mes cicatrices

_et__ l'auteur des dernières… mon éditeur… Duo !_

_Comme quoi on peut travailler ensemble, il suffit de se comprendre…_

je n'en changerais pas une ligne.

_Ne change surtout pas, tu me fais sourire…_

_Je suis encore plus humain._

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

**Vala, vala , j'ai tapé ça aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**« il fait beau il fait bleu c'est un jour merveilleux » vient d'un épisode du Cosby Show, où Rudy raconte une histoire. Un épisode très mignon.**

**A pluch'**

**Mithy**** ¤va prendre son médoc¤**

* * *

**Le pourquoi de la berceuse : Heero **est le diable dans ma fic puisqu'il est là damnation de Duo. Et Duo est le diable parce qu'il est la damnation de Heero, mais Heero ne connaît pas sa damnation. **Duo** chante une berceuse à Heero qui ne l'écoute pas mais qui semble l'entendre puisqu'il est encore en vie. Et **Duo** se chante à lui-même une berceuse parce qu'il se berce d'illusions (même s'il sait que ce sont des illusions, il se berce quand même) : on ne peut vivre éternellement. **Mais on peut aimer pour l'éternité. C'est leur damnation à tous les deux. Ils sont le démon de chacun, mais c'est Duo, qui en sait le plus. Donc c'est lui le berceur. Mais c'est aussi le bercé.** ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de bercer un gosse et de vous endormir à sa place ? Une histoire à tiroirs, comme d'habitude, où il y a bien plus que ce que l'œil ne laisse paraître au premier abord. (qui a dit prise de tête ? XDDD)


End file.
